A Smile On Your Pretty Face
by ToTheNakedBrownEye
Summary: Fast forward into the future, Jack and Kim get married and have a baby. Jack isn't there to celebrate Father's Day with his family because of his rough job, and if he misses a day of work, it would cost him and his family their future. This one-shot talks about families with financial problems and the strong connection between a man, his wife, and his child.


**A Smile On Your Pretty Face**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! You miss me? No? Oh okay. So this is a one-shot. (Obviously) And it sorta reminds me of my childhood. Just read the A/N below, it will explain everything. I know this is like completely different, but what the hell? I'm up for challenges. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**I.**

"Do you, Jack Anderson, take Kimberly Crawford, to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Jack looked lovingly at his soon-to-be wife. With pure confidence, he said, "I do." A tear trickled down Kim's face.

"And do you, Kimberly Crawford, take Jack Anderson, to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Kim bit her lip and smiled. "I do."

_- 1 year later –_

"Oh Jesus Christ! Jack, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kim screamed as she was wheeled into the emergency room. Her grip on the handles of the wheel chair were so tight that her knuckles were sheet white, her breathing was rapid and heavy, and her puffy, red face was dripping sweat.

As Kim was screaming profanities at her husband, the entire hospital stirred their attention at the pregnant couple. Jack however, remained calm and cool and stood by his wife, and kept saying that he loves her too.

After exactly 21 hours of labour, Kim gave birth to a blonde, hazel-eyed beauty, named Angela.

Kim wakes up at 4AM, and instead of Jack snoring on his side of the bed, all she finds is an empty space. She frowns and waits a moment for the sleep to leave her body. Her eyes settle on the bathroom, but the door is open and the lights are off. She gets out from under the covers, her small feet hitting the carpeted floor, and she feels the cold when she stands up, knowing that she's to blame for sleeping in only her panties and a tank top. She brushes her bangs out of her face, and makes her way to Angela's room.

On her way, she stops to find pictures hanging on the wall. She smiles to herself.

She opens the door carefully, and has a brief panic attack when she sees the empty crib. The house is quiet, which only makes her heart beat faster. She tells herself to calm down-there is nothing wrong. No ninjas, no kidnapping. She takes a deep breath, but reminds herself that there is a loaded gun under the mattress and nun-chucks on the top shelf of the closet.

Going down the stairs, one step at a time, she feels relief washing over when she realizes the lights are on in the living room, and that right in the middle of it, Jack is walking around with Angela in his arms. He's doing a little dance, perhaps to get her to calm down or got to sleep.

Kim sits on one of the steps and watches from afar since interrupting them would be a shame.

The baby has her head on Jack's shoulder, her chubby, tiny hands on his chest, and he's holding her firmly, dressed only in sweatpants (he always wears them to sleep), while Angela is happily clothed in her favorite pink onesie-the one with the angel wings drawn on the back.

He bounces her a little, she smiles, and he talks to her, tells her she's the prettiest lady in the world and she laughs, not understanding a word.

"So tomorrow, well..." he steals a glance at the clock on the wall. "Today, actually, is father's day. I know, how cool is that...I get a day all for myself because I have you," he says, kissing her cheek.

It makes Kim melt all over. Her right hand on her chest, as if to hold her heart. A habit of hers-she doesn't know she does it, but every time something happens that has her worried, happy, or sad, she brings her hand to her heart.

She bites her bottom lip. Holds back the urge to say something.

Jack doesn't seem to know she's there at all, and if he does, he simply doesn't mind.

He would never mind.

He says, "But I won't be here. Not before midnight, I mean. Which is not really fair since most daddies get to spend this day with their children, but your old man here has a really stupid job that, hopefully, when you get older you'll understand that it's not stupid at all...and maybe you won't hate me?" he raises an eyebrow at the question, looking down at his daughter.

She's got a round face and big, brown eyes that let you know everything is going to be okay.

She's adorable like that.

"Look, sweetheart, I know it's late and you won't understand a thing I tell you-_ow_-and if you could get my hair out of your mouth, I would appreciate it," he says, chuckling and taking the strand of hair she likes to pull and chew on out of her mouth.

On the stairs, Kim brings a hand to her mouth and tries to muffle her giggles.

Jack goes on, "I just want you to know that if I had a choice, I'd drop everything to be here with you tomorrow. Today. Every day. I swear I would. But for every action, there's a reaction and-oh gee, I do sound like a dad," he says, caressing Angela's face. "Good for us, huh?" he smiles. "I love you, alright? I love you more than anything, and you're my top priority, no matter what. You and your mother. So this is not me choosing work over you...it's just me doing what I have to do..."

He stops talking then. Walks around with Angela, does that little dance again, and stays that way with her until she falls asleep in his arms. By that time, Kim has already walked back to the bedroom, and is lying in bed with a heavy heart and a million thoughts in her head.

**II.**

There is paperwork to be filled.

He sits on his chair, the one that hurts his back, and checks for messages on his phone.

He's not doing anything, to be honest. Just sitting there, staring at the disorganized mess that is his desk now.

"Hey, Brewer! Happy Father's Day, man!"

Randy Plotski's voice catches his attention, brings him out of his haze. He looks at the man standing before his desk. He's tall and lean, he's got greasy hair and a pimple on his neck that is red and infected, as if someone had spent some time trying to pop it. Jack diverts his eyes from it, and smiles politely.

"Thanks."

"It's gotta suck...Being stuck in here while every one else is enjoying the day."

There is something about Randy that makes Jack want to punch him in the face. Repeatedly.

"Yes, Randy, it does suck. Thank you very much for reminding me."

"Heh, I wish I had a different job. I'd get myself a kid and enjoy a day off or so."

"Because that's why Father's Day exists."

Randy gives Jack a playful punch on the arm. "Right? Anyway man, I gotta go."

Jack closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and counts to ten.

This is going to be a long day.

**III.**

"She's got Dad's nose."

Kim rolls her eyes, grabs the two glasses of soda and heads back to the living room. She finds her baby being lifted by her sensei. He's squinting and analyzing her face. He brings her down, balances her on his lap, her feet on his thigh as strong hands help her stand in one place.

She becomes a bit bigger when she's with Rudy.

"You think?" Kim asks, placing the glasses down on the coffee table, and smiling at her daughter. The baby smiles right back at her, and laughs a little, as if she wants Kim to understand what's going on. She's standing on her godfather's thigh. That she's amazing and everybody should pay attention to her.

"Yeah. It looks a bit more like yours though. I'm just glad she didn't end up with Jack's nose," he says, holding Angela properly now that the little one has grown tired of standing and decided slapping Rudy's face is much more fun. Her tiny hand goes on his cheek, he pretends it hurts, and she giggles.

Kim laughs.

"Let Jack hear you saying that..."

"C'mon," he says, pulling away from Angela's hand as she tries to grab his nose, and then letting her grab it a moment later. "What fun would it be if I didn't get to tease him?"

"You're impossible."

"And you're a mother."

"Yup."

"Still can't believe it."

"Well, Angela's seven months old now, so you gotta start believing it."

"Seven months? Already? Well, look at you," he says to Angela. "You're almost a grown up!"

"Isn't she?" Kim asks, leaning in to give Angela a kiss. The little one puckers up her lips just like she learned a few days ago, and gives her mother a noisy peck on the cheek.

"Hey, no kiss for your Sensei Rudy?"

Angela gives him a noisy peck too, proud and happy that everybody is looking at her and talking to her.

"Oh, that's not a kiss, ok, that's drooling," he says, making a face and sending Kim off to a laughing fit.

She cleans the drool off his cheek since he's still holding Angela, and she winks at the baby. "That's what he gets for mocking your Daddy, huh?"

He chuckles, rolls his eyes. "Believe me, this girl will be just as happy that she didn't get his nose once she grows up," he says, and when he notices the look on Kim's face, he frowns. "You okay?"

She shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"Kim."

"Ah, it's just..." she grabs Angela's hand, and smiles. "Look how cute she is! She's adorable, and Jack's stuck at work and it just...sucks. He really wanted to be here today. He'd talk to her nonstop about it-that he'd have his first father's day together and that they were going to do a bunch of stuff together...And last night, I caught him talking to her and_ apologizing_ because he had to go and work and I know that he hates his job, he tells me that it's the only way that puts food on the table and a roof over our heads, but I _know_ he can find a better job. Plus, we are so behind on paying our debts, that him missing a day of work, especially today since he has this 'life or death' meeting, it's gonna cost him, and I just… I'm just doing nothing about it."

She bites the inside of her cheek. She always does that when she's upset, and she feels Rudy's hand on her shoulder.

"He needed the job, I understood. But that was before we had Angela, and now I'm always wondering when things will go wrong, and I start thinking that if something happened to Jack, it wouldn't be about me going through a loss and suffering, it would be about Angela too. She would go through it too and I can't stand that thought, I can't stand any of it. These financial problems we're having… It's just not finishing. Just last week, we got a letter from the Tax Department, they're giving us a warning. I can't think about him suffering and coming home all tired and worried anymore, and I can't think about her having to go through that, I can't. I'm just...becoming this selfish, crazy person, Chris."

She rests her head on his shoulder, her hands find Angela, and she plays with her, smiles and holds back the tears. Rudy puts an arm around her, never lets go of the baby, and kisses the top of Kim's head.

"You're not crazy. You're not selfish either. You're just worried and that's okay. You're thinking about you and your family's future. You don't want Angela to grow up in an environment that's always changing. It's not wrong for you to hate what he does or how he feels. I hate it too, you know. I love you, Kim. You and Angela. You're my family, and I'm just as worried as you are because you may not be a soldier, you may not be called out on the field, but you _are_ a fighter and I'm always wondering if I'm gonna get a call one day telling me something happened to you. It drives me crazy too, but then I think that he needs to do this, he needs to fight for a better future so Angela can get a normal childhood-"

"I know that, and I think so too, but lately I'm just so scared..."

"And it would be weird if you weren't. Kim, you're a good mom, okay? And worrying is part of it. The same goes for the rest. You're a good student, a good wife..." he smirks. "Especially for putting up with that thing on Jack's face. I mean, Jesus, that shit is scary."

"You jerk!" she says, but laughs. Laughs really loud, and he does too, content that he can still make his only female student, (who he considers as his own daughter) feel a bit better when she's not okay.

**IV.**

He's in a meeting. He gets a message from Randy.

_Go home._

He texts him back, asking him what's going on.

He explains:

_Boss sent you home, Jack. Just excuse yourself from the meeting. I'll take care of it. Go be with your daughter. Happy Father's Day._

He smiles, texts a quick _thank you_ and then he's out the door.

**V.**

It's not the surprise itself that makes his world.

He digs the key from out of his pocket and opens the front door of the house, drowns in the familiar smell of coffee, baby powder, lilacs (Kim's favorite flower) and Windex, heads straight to the living room, and then to the kitchen. Figuring they're probably in the bedroom, he climbs the stairs quietly, and doesn't shout for attention; Angela may be asleep and he would hate if he woke her up. He learned that lesson a few months ago when he just couldn't wait for his baby to wake up, and Kim was out and he just wanted to talk to his daughter. It's not like anyone could blame him. She's pretty amazing, and no, he's not saying that because she's his, although he did tell Kim right after she gave birth that they were artists. How else would they explain the gorgeous tiny human they'd made? Honestly. So he picked her up that day, the day he was alone in the house with only a couple of weeks into fatherhood in his résumé, and he woke her up and dear God, that baby cried until she couldn't anymore. Cried as if she was yelling at him, blaming him for disturbing her. And he apologized, and took her into his arms, and talked and sang and rocked back and forth and sang again and kissed the top of her head and tried telling stories and finally, when he was running out of tales about Kim and how clumsy, but unbelievable strong the woman is, Angela fell asleep again.

He doesn't call out for Kim.

Instead, he knocks on the bedroom's door, the softest knocks he has ever managed (he even feels a bit proud. Kim is always complaining that he's going to bring down the door one of these days) and says her name in a low tone before opening the door.

It's not the surprise itself that makes his world.

It's the scene happening right before his eyes.

It's Kim in a summer dress, dancing with Angela, making her smile and laugh and kissing the tip of her tiny nose.

It's the way she stops, and looks at him, lets it sink in what's happening and her smile just grows and she points at him, and says "Look, sweetie, Daddy's here."

It's the way Angela _does_ look at him, and the way she raises her chubby arms, trying reach out to him. She babbles something, turns to Kim, there's a frown on her face, and Kim asks, "You want Daddy?"

And Angela keeps the frown, but says, "Dada," and looks at him again.

Jack remembers he can move, and does so, thinking about a hundred cheesy things or so to say, and noting that the fact they're cheesy doesn't make them any less true. He is home. If this is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up and so on. But he keeps his mouth shut, at least for now, and he takes his baby in his arms and kisses his wife. A kiss on her rosy, smooth lips. Long and cute, and her hair smells of peach scented shampoo, and their baby demands attention, and he's just so happy to be holding her, so happy that life seems to be giving them a break and letting them live.

"Ela, baby, tell Daddy how much we missed him," Kim says.

Jack smiles at her, at the nickname, at their baby. He can't stop smiling. He can't.

Not when he feels like a boy all over again.

A boy who is very much in love.

**A/N: Yeah, not my best work, and I know it's not Father's Day. This sorta is based around my childhood. My parents suffered a lot financially, but they always did their best not to make me and my sister feel as if we have boundaries or limited resources. I love my parents. And basically the reason I haven't written in like, a year, is because we're going through some rough situations. Like, moving to another country. I am not ready at all. Hell, I don't want to move, but my dad thinks it's for the best and I feel I'm being in his way.  
Anyways, Spanish Passion will no longer be continued. Sorry for that. But thanks to all who stuck by me and read and reviewed my first ever story. God bless you all.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
